The Goblin's Child
by Conflicted One
Summary: At the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only one group is looking out for the Child of Prophecy, the Goblins. After Harry gains the Goblins respect, they adopt the Man of Prophecy. Rating may change later, I don't know. Harry/Multi. Rewrite with more details and filling of plot wholes of my original story "Goblin Child"
1. Prologue

**The Goblin's Child**

**Prologue: The Tournament**

* * *

**_A/N: Hello y'all, as I have mentioned before, I am rewriting my original fan fiction "Goblin Child" (hereafter known as _**_"GC")** because I felt I could have done a lot of things better; and I want to please all those who enjoyed my first story. GC has always been near my heart, but until recently I have not had the encouragement or the gumption to complete it. Once I gained that encouragement, I realized just how many plot holes and other details I missed out on in the original, and I decided that rewriting the story would simply be better than editing the old one. **_

**_If you would like to help encourage me, submit omakes or fan-art, or anything else, feel free to register on our site at (change stars to periods) *tk Also note that I post a lot of the resources I use for writing TGC there both for a reference storage space for me and to give y'all more background. You can also volunteer to be a beta reader on that site, alongside once registering you get sneak peeks at my work before publication._**

**_Thanks: I would like to thank my entire beta team for their outstanding work, including "Daerwyn", my sister-in-law "The Sarcastic Typo"," jennyyu73","Malfoy-Snape", and also "parselmagic", for agreeing and aiding me in beta-reading this story, it should help a whole lot. I also want to thank "Robst" for inspiring in me the original idea for this fic with his story "Can't Have It Both Ways". There will be some similarities to this and other fan fictions, but you should notice my own spin on many of these._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor am I profiting in any way but enjoyment from playing in the Harry Potter universe. JK Rowling owns it all. Maybe if I become her literal slave, she will sell me the rights? Nah, that's simply too much work.**

TEXT LIKE /SJHSDHFJSAKF/ IS PROLONGED GOBLIN SPEECH.

**And on with the story.**

* * *

**"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."**

**He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames al most painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. … A few people kept checking their watches. …**

**"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered two seats away from Harry.**

**The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped.**

**Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.**

**"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."**

**"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.**

**"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!**

**The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.**

**"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour!"**

**"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.**

**"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.**

**When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excite ment you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next …**

**And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.**

**"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"**

**"No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.**

**"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"**

**But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.**

**The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.**

**Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —**

**"_Harry Potter._"**

(GOF, JKR)

After the cup had spit out his name, Harry, who was still in shock, was ordered to a room off the great hall, wherein he was accused of cheating and ridiculed by all those around him, had to prove he was not lying by placing himself under a magical oath, and had "Mad-Eye Moody" blame the whole incident on a scheme. Harry had attempted to withdraw from the tournament, but was told he could lose his magic, he could die, or both, if he did not participate.

Dejectedly, Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower and up to his dorms quickly. He was shortly followed by Ron.

"Congratulations, mate." Ron said, with a plastered grin that looked more like a sneer.

"What do you mean, congratulations?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"On getting into the tournament, of course." Ron said, before glaring at Harry. "How did you do it? Not even Fred and George were able to manage, was it with your cloak?" He asked.

"I didn't enter." Harry stated, not looking at the redhead.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know you aren't going to get in trouble. The Fat Lady's friend, Violet, told us all about how Dumbledore is letting you compete and you're not getting punished for entering." Ron angrily lashed out.

Harry shook his head furiously, "Did you ever think that I'm not getting punished because they figured out that someone entered me against my will?"

"I'm not stupid, you know. A thousand galleons, eternal glory, not even you could pass that up. I'm only mad because you didn't tell anyone else." Ron furiously stated, his ears going red.

"You're sure doing a great impression of stupid," Harry retorted, "Do you not remember what else Dumbledore said, this stupid tournament was CANCELLED because of a high death toll. No amount of money or glory is worth that!" Harry yelled.

Ron's face only grew redder as he grew louder, shouting, "That's rich coming from the pampered, rich, and glory hound, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"

Harry's face dropped in shock, and he had nothing to say as Ron released the locking spell he had placed on their dorm room door and headed to bed, shutting the curtains behind him.

Harry slowly made his way to the window of their dorms, and sat in the bay window, still contemplating about his predicament as his other dorm mates made their way into the room, did their nightly routines, and headed off to bed. Harry remained sitting as he thought about Ron and the tournament.

Slowly, Harry fell asleep, still sitting.

* * *

Harry awoke nearly three hours later to a magnificent eagle owl pecking at the window in front of where he had fallen asleep. He groggily looked out at the bird and noticed a scroll in its talons and a chain around its neck. The chain bore the crest of Gringotts, the Wizarding bank run by the goblins.

Harry slowly and cautiously opened the window, so as not to wake his dorm-mates. The eagle landed and stuck out its foot, waiting impatiently for Harry to take the letter. Harry did so and noticed that the letter was addressed to him. He slowly opened the envelope and began to read. As he did, he noticed the letter was addressed quite oddly.

_Hadrian "Harry" James Charlus Potter,_

_Gringotts, the Goblin Nations, and I, Snarktooth of clan WorhiekeuSorgguruh, does greet you with great honour and faith. We are writing to request a meeting with you to discuss some matters that relate to a report sent to us at or about midnight this morning by one of our own, Filius Flitwick of Clan Eunishiunikeuruhst, regarding your entrance into the tournament._

_Under the "_ _Child Emancipation Acts of 1640" passed by the Wizarding Body of Law, the Wizengamot, and approved by the Crown of England, we believe that we have multiple reasons to allow for and to declare you a legal adult. _

_Among other reasons, this is one of many we wish to speak with you about, and to urge you to use the enclosed portkey to visit us at your earliest convenience. The pass code to activate the portkey, attached to the back of this letter, is "I, Hadrian James Charlus Potter, wish to meet with my assigned Gringotts' representative." Saying this pass code outside of any anti-portkey wards will bring you directly to my office. If I am not there at the moment in which you use the portkey, I ask that you remain in the office, as leaving may result in bank guards taking extreme action to eliminate what they percieve as a threat to the bank. I will be notified by a private alarm when the portkey is activated, day or night, and will join you in my office as soon as possible._

_We urge you to remember that time is of the essence and that time is equivalent to profit and to use said portkey as soon as possible. We have many urgent matters to discuss with you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Snorktooth of Clan WorhiekeuSorgguruh_

_Steward of the Potter Accounts_

_Gringotts Bank, London, England, United Kingdom_

Harry slowly turned the letter over and noticed what looked like a bank key. He unattached it from the paper, then headed towards his bed. Quickly, he retrieved the dress robes that Missus Weasley had bought him earlier before they came to Hogwarts, and changed into them. He placed the letter and portkey in his pocket then grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map and headed for the statue of the one-eyed witch, in order to head outside the wards.

Harry was both nervous and excited all at once; he had a meeting that may very well change his destiny with the Goblins.

* * *

**_A/N2: As you can see, I intend to flush out and change a lot about this story. Pairings are yet to be decided, however I doubt he will marry Bellatrix again but he will likely have multiple wives, though I may have him with a lot less titles than I did in the original story, at least to start. I also intend to flush out a whole lot more details of the stuff I kinda just skimmed over._**


	2. Chapter 1: Of Goblins Part 1 (unbetaed)

**The Goblin's Child**

**Chapter 1: Of Goblins Part 1**

**_A/N: I have decided that at least one pairing will be H/Hr. However this is likely to be further down the road. _**

**_Thanks: I would like to thank my entire beta team for their outstanding work, including "Daerwyn", my sister-in-law "The Sarcastic Typo"," jennyyu73","Malfoy-Snape", and also "parselmagic", for agreeing and aiding me in beta-reading this story, it should help a whole lot. If you would like to join the beta team or simply get free previews of my work before it is released here you can join www dot conflictedone dot tk (change dot to actual dots and remove spaces.) Since this site is down for heavy maitence for the time being this chapter is currently unbeta-ed._**

**_/ text / is prolonged Goblin speech._**

_**2 Hours Earlier**_

_**Gringotts Underground, London, England**_

The Goblin King, Ragnok, had just received a report from his spy from within Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick of Clan Eunishiunikeuruhst, that the young Harry Potter, had again been placed in danger, a danger that may in fact allow the Goblins to act in a manner that would both increase their standing in the wizarding world and allow them to work against the established wizard government.

For quite some time Ragnok had been spying on the young man due to his curiosity about the only being thus far to have survived the killing curse. He had ordered the part goblin Charms professor to report any news on the young wizard Lord to him with all urgency. Lately he had been reviewing an old prophesy of the Goblin Nation, the one of LightningBrow, the prophesied champion of the Goblins.

After a few more moments of contemplation, Ragnok turned in his throne to his aide-de-camp, and ordered, / "Summon the Royal Council, Griphook of Clan WorhiekeuSorgguruh, and his aide Snorktooth of clan WorhiekeuSorgguruh. Inform them they must arrive within fifteen minutes or they forfeit their lives and standing." /

'Yes, today will be momentous day.' The King thought to himself.

**15 Minutes Later**

**Gringotts Underground, London, England**

The king slowly made his way into a large round room. The room was very sparse with a horseshoe table with a single chair in the center of the table and other chairs at the end. Four doors surrounded the table, the one he entered led to his throne room, the other led to his personal chambers, the other led out to Gringotts proper, and another led to the Goblin underground caverns, where most of his people lived.

As he entered eleven goblins rose, nine from around the table and two from the chairs at the end of the table. They and two guards at each door bowed as he sat at the head of the table as a guard behind his throne shouted, / "All Hail, His Majesty, King Ragnok the tenth, Long may he reign" /

As the goblins shouted back, and Ragnok ordered them all to sit or rise as he ordered that the guards around the four doorways to seal them.

/ "First, greetings. Today may very well mark the coming of a prophecy, and of a glorious future for the Goblin Nation." / Ragnok stated, to the cheers of those around him.

/ "In front of the Royal council, sits a series of reports on a human wizard known as Hadrian James Charlus Potter, more commonly known as the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter. It is my belief that the Goblin Nation should support this man, and that he is the one prophesied in the 'LightningBrow' Prophecy." / Ragnok stated, to the outcry of many, namely Griphook, the current Potter accounts manager.

Ragnok noticed the current Potter account manager and his disgust with these proceedings. He snarled at all those around him, / "SILENCE! I am the King, and I will decide our course of action, I will entertain as I always have your advice, but you WILL listen to me, and you will obey me, or you will battle me." / Ragnok stuck his hand out and a large battle sword appeared in the King's hand, causing the room to quiet.

Griphook, the Potter account manager, while quiet, had a mutinous look on his face. King Ragnok noticed this and growled, / "Griphook of clan WorhiekeuSorgguruh, step forward, and be heard!" /

Griphook gulped, and then stepped forward and bowed before the king. / "Yes, your majesty? / The smaller goblin asked.

/ "I noticed, you, above all in this room showed their distaste at my words, why is this? / Ragnok asked as he began using the goblin form of legilimency to skim the surface thoughts of Griphook. As Ragnok asked the question, Griphooks mind was racing trying to think of a reasonable excuse to give the King, while his mind showed that he was attempting to cover multiple bribes from multiple people to keep the Potter heir ignorant of his holdings, power, and status.

/ "Your Majesty, I am but your humble servant, and worry that supporting a ...human..." / The word human being snarled, / "will only bring shame upon you and our country."/ Griphook meekly replied. Many around the table shouted exclamations such as hear, hear, and other notes of support for griphook. Ragnok, on the other hand only became more incensed as he viewed the things that Griphook was trying to hide from him in the smaller Goblin's mind.

Ragnok's face soon became a mask of controlled fury as he spat out, /Guards! Seize the traitor!" /

At this, two guards, only slightly smaller than Ragnok, who was the largest goblin at five feet and six inches, approached the trembling Griphook and hauled him up by his arm.

One of the advisors around the table, one of the smallest and oldest of the Goblins stood, / "Your Majesty, just because he disagrees with your yet to be stated reasons, does not make my kin, Griphook, a traitor!" / The goblin, MiornieujHands, the patriarch of clan WorhiekeuSorgguruh half stated and half begged.

Ragnok's sword quickly came around and almost touched the throat of the wizened goblin as he snarled, / "You forget your place, Porukruheuruhshi WorhiekeuSorgguruh."/ Ragnok allowed his sword to drop as he continued to speak, / "This... creature... as he is not worthy to be called a goblin, has defiled our laws, and accepted bribes, putting his personal worth above laws that could very well mean another war with the humans we are not capable of fighting." / Ragnok explained as he launched another goblin mind spell at Griphook, this however took all the memories attached to a specific event or events and yanked them from the mind of the other goblin. The spell then uses that goblins own magic to project the memories into a hologram type effect in the room so those around would be forced to watch the targets memory. It was painful to the target for two reasons, first the process for extraction was quite painful and the caster must overpower the target's own mind shields for it to be successful, and secondly the caster forces the target's magic to do his or her own bidding. Ragnok won this battle of the minds and soon the memories that has so incensed the Goblin king were playing in front of the chambers.

**_A/N: I know that many of you were expecting the meeting between Harry and the Goblins this chapter, however I felt the Goblins in the first story appeared too eager to help Harry and did not come across as goblin enough in their motivations, so this chapter and the next is intended to flush out the Goblins and their desire to help Harry a bit more. I thought of including more in this chapter, however this seemed to be a good point to stop as it is one of the few spots I may be able to surprise my previous readers with new plot points, and I couldn't help but leave the cliffhanger on who all bribed Griphook. Once the site is back up I intend to have this chapter beta-ed by my beta team, and I will also post the Goblin titles and words to the site so y'all know what they mean without me padding my word count like I did last time._**

**_Rilanque Dilagamus,_**

**_Conflicted One_**


	3. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

As many users noted and PMed me about, our webserver crashed and we moved to a new server. This was unexpected but we have made the move successfully and are now again available at www . conflictedone . tk

Hope to see you there.


End file.
